


High Nights and Alleyways

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, alleyway sex, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Nandor was slightly disappointed for them to be interrupted in the bar, but is more than happy to make things up to Laszlo in an alley.
Relationships: Laszlo Cravensworth/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	High Nights and Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd write a fic about these two having sex and I also never thought it would just be a canon thing that they do this.

He was of course disappointed to have their little moment in the karaoke bar interrupted, but he wasn’t surprised. It had been brazen and he hadn’t really expected to get beyond some over the clothes fondling before Nadja had turned her attention on the both of them breaking up the moment, a moment that was now mostly gone from his drug addled mind as they walked down the sidewalk. His mind wandered to other places as he felt that nice familiar warmth of a good high flow through his veins, the world around him feeling more like an idea than a physical realm that existed, he could almost forget he was anything at all. 

Nandor barely had time to register it when somebody grabbed him by the arm jerking him into an alleyway, he tripped over himself nearly falling against Laszlo, the shorter man stood before him with his back against the wall of a shop, his grip tight on Nandor’s arm. He grinned down at the vampire who simply smirked up at him, his hand moving from his arm up to his face, his fingers lightly brushing against his cheek.

“Well hello,” he greeted laughing as he pressed most of his weight against his friend practically pinning him against the wall.

Laszlo brushed his hair back behind his ear, “hello yourself,” he muttered before leaning up and kissing him, he rested his hand against the back of his head pulling him down, fangs nipping against his bottom lip earning a low moan from his friend.

Nandor rested a hand against his shoulder to steady himself, his mind temporarily blanking as he kissed the other man back, his tongue eagerly swiping against his bottom lip. Laszlo broke from the kiss chuckling, his dark eyes watched him with some familiar sense of arousal and endearment, black painted nails scratching against his scalp making him groan.

“You left me hanging you know, not very nice of you.” He gently chastised as he took hold of his hand pressing it against his crotch, Nandor could feel his hard cock through the fabric of his slacks, his own cock twitching as he brushed his fingers along the length of his cock.

“I didn’t mean to,” he replied, voice low, nearly apologetic.

“I want you to make it up to me.” 

Nandor smirked in response to that, he pressed more firmly against his cock drawing a low groan from his friend, from his partner. He leaned down kissing him again, taking as much of the lead as he was permitted as he continued to touch him, his fingers teasingly brushing against him, he felt him thrust against his hand, fangs bit against his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, the sharp sting of pain drawing a whimper from him. Laszlo ran his tongue across his lip before sucking against it. Nandor ceased his teasing, awkwardly he began unbuckling his belt, his movements slow, he broke from the kiss to kiss along his jaw. He slipped his hand into his pants, fingers wrapping around his hard cock slowly stroking him, Laszlo thrust into his hand, his fingers knotted in his long hair giving a sharp tug causing him to stroke him faster his thumb circling the tip of his cock. He kissed down along the side of his neck, his fangs pressing firmly against soft cool flesh as he gave his cock a firm squeeze. Laszlo pulled his hair again this time hard enough to move his head away from the side of his neck, Nandor blinked down at him confused.

“On your knees,” he ordered, his voice rough with lust and need.

He did as he was asked lowering himself to his knees, the concrete cold and rough against his knees. He kept his eyes locked on his as he leaned forward slowly running the tip of his tongue from the base to the head of his cock, he took the head into his mouth gently sucking, his tongue lapping against his tip the salty taste of pre-cum coating his tongue. Laszlo gave a thrust of his hips pushing his cock further into his mouth, Nandor placed a hand against his thigh looking for purchase as he adjusted himself, head bobbing along his considerable length as he swallowed around him taking him further into his mouth. His eyes fell closed as he listened to his breathy moans and curses, nails scratching against his scalp, his tongue stroked along his cock, he moaned around him his own cock throbbing achingly hard. He placed his free hand against himself rubbing and pressing grinding against his own hand, he groaned nearly gagging when he felt Laszlo thrust into his mouth hard, eyes opening and momentarily glaring up at him. 

“Don’t,” he chastised giving another hard tug to his hair.

Nandor groaned around him as he did as he was told moving his hand away from himself, it wasn’t like he could really keep him from touching himself, they weren’t home where he could tie his hands behind his back or cuff him to a surface, but still the warning alone kept him in line. He returned his full focus to the task of pleasuring him, bobbing his head along his length, allowing his friend to fuck into his mouth, down his throat taking what he wanted from him, the idea of it all only further arousing him, frustrating him. Laszlo’s grip on his hair tightened as his thrusts grew more frantic, his moans echoing in the alley, surely every person nearby heard them, some probably even saw them, and he didn’t really care about that. He took as much of his cock into his mouth as he could without choking, tongue working against him drawing him towards his release. He moaned around him when he felt him cum into his mouth, down his throat, he slowly pulled off him, his seed filling his mouth. He pulled off him completely, tongue running across his bottom lip as he stared up at him, proud of himself and the things he could do to him.

Laszlo pet his fingers through his hair, he stroked his fingers along his jaw, his thumb brushing against his bottom lip as he stared down at him, admiring him. Slowly Nandor rose to his feet, he leaned down kissing him deeply, tongue pressing into his mouth allowing him to taste himself as he tucked him back into his pants. He shivered moaning into the kiss when he felt Laszlo’s hand against him, felt his thumb tracing along his cock through his slacks in the same way he’d teased him only minutes ago. He was grateful that Laszlo wasn’t in the mood for teasing, not for long, he let out a sigh of relief when he felt him take his cock in hand stroking him. He whined and moaned against his lips, thrusting eagerly into his hand craving what he knew would be a quick release. He buried his face against the side of his neck breathing in the scent of his cologne, his hands against his shoulders, his fingers curling against his jacket as he felt his own release drawing closer. He found himself focused and addicted to the feeling of his body pressed against his, to be able to in the dark alleyway nuzzle against his neck, to kiss along his skin and whisper his urgent need for him, a need that he often though too much about over the years. He came with a soft cry, Laszlo’s name on his tongue like prayers he hadn’t spoken since another lifetime. He shivered when he felt him press a kiss against the side of his head.

Nandor lifted his head to look at him, the desire to kiss him again coming on strong, an urge he could blame on being high. He refrained though, distracted when Laszlo held up his soiled hand, without needing to be prompted Nandor took hold of his wrist, his tongue lavishing against his cum stained fingers, he took his index and middle finger into his mouth sucking him, tongue stroking along his digits while Laszlo watched him with that look of amusement. Once his hand was cleaned he pulled it away from him, Nandor tucked himself back into his pants, he ran his hand back through his knotted mane of black hair already knowing if anybody noticed they wouldn’t comment on the state of it. 

As soon as the moment had started it ended, Laszlo walking out of the alley in search of Nadja and Baron as if nothing had occurred between them at all. Even in his high state he couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of pained annoyance at that as he dutifully followed him back out onto the sidewalk.


End file.
